


Well Look at the Time

by FanGirl_4Life_2020



Series: The Changing of Leaves in Auradon [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Chad does not appreciate tardiness, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of kidnapping, Missing in Action, Whiny Chad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_4Life_2020/pseuds/FanGirl_4Life_2020
Summary: Another look into the changing of the leaves with another fairly charming, yet beastly couple.
Relationships: Ben/Chad Charming
Series: The Changing of Leaves in Auradon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017415
Kudos: 10





	Well Look at the Time

It was a calm day in Auradon Prep. Princes and princesses alike were running around playing magic croquet as the emerald leaves turned a golden amber. While everyone laughed and played one young man was just running past the festivities, straight into the boys dormitories.

It was the future-beast-king of Auradon, Prince Ben, dashing up the stairs in such a rush, you’d think he was on all fours. Ben opened his rooms door slowly only to find the room silent besides from the crackling of the fireplace. He sighed in gratitude dragging himself over to with blue and gold silk covered bed. He was exhausted, having had a meeting with his parents, then dragon training and working with coach for tourney next year, just to remember he was supposed to meet up with all the guys at the Autumn Festival in less than half an hour.

But he had finally made it home, so he could just relax, maybe take a nap and -

 _“Ben! Is that you?!_ ”

He groans sitting up, with a disgruntled 'yes', running his hand through his hair. Soon after, the bathroom door opened and a soft scoff was heard. "Why aren't you dressed, we only have 15 minutes and your sitting on your butt". The Prince just rolled his eyes,"Hello to you as well, my loving boyfriend", Ben said sarcastically, looked up to see Chad standing there in only a towel.

Ben had no idea how he had gotten so lucky. His boyfriend had such a lean body with nice abs to match, and sun kissed skin that glistened from still remaining water droplets. He couldn't help but smirk at seeing the faintly pink bite mark decorating his hip. Chad had such full pink lips that felt so soft against his own, bright baby blue eyes that shined almost as bright as Mal’s with the cutest little button nose.

Sure his last name was Charming, but the boy was anything but. Chad may have seemed shallow and self righteous, but the blonde was actually quite awkward and shy. He just loved to cuddle into Ben when he was sleepy or cranky, not that the prince minded. Sure, he was also a bit of a perfectionist when it came down to hair or cleanliness, or forgetful at times (Cindy says he got it from Kit), but no matter what Ben loved all of Chad Charming.

"Did you forget we're going to the forest at 2?"

Ben was immediately pulled out of his fantasy by an annoyed looking Chad with his hands on his hip. He grabbed his hands,"No", he started kissing the back of his hand, "I didn't, coach had me check over our game tapes", Ben explained looking him up and down with a smile. "I missed you"

The blondes face softened and he leaned in, pecking him softly on the lips,"I missed you too", he whispered only to draw back,"but you need to get ready" Ben groaned as Chad pulled away, wanting to chase his lips. His boyfriend was such a tease, fuck blue balls, he’s gonna end up with glass balls.

“Hey, you knew what you were getting into when you started dating the son of Cinderella”,he scolded playfully crossing his arms, he didn’t catch when Ben rolled his eyes at him, before responding. “Means I have to be in time to everything”, he mumbled running a hand through his thick hair. Ben would rather stay in today with his boyfriend instead of going out with his friends. Yes, Ben loved them all, they were all like family, even Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie. Sure he was gonna be king soon and he’d have to take responsibility at some point, but he’ll be damned if that’s now.

Ben had no idea his response had sent his boyfriend in a frenzy,”Who knows what will happen if I’m ever late?! My grandma could kidnap me and lock me in a tower and force me to become her slave!?”, Chad’s eyes went wide in fear at the thought. Some would say that’s stupid to worry about things like that, but considering his family history, it was plausible. Sadly, Chad had been kidnapped by his grandmother and aunts before when he was little. It was his worst nightmare

Ben grabbed him and pulled him into his arms, the same way he always does when he gets like this. Chad was his true love and future queen and he would never let anything like that happen again. The hybrid pulled back and smiled at his calming visage. "That's not gonna happen", the royal smirked, grabbing his chin and guiding him to his lips,"cause your already my property,"he whispered before leaning back in, kissing him deeply,"mine ",he growled out lowly, a soft rumble in his chest.

Chad pouted as he pulled away toying with his bottom lip,"You smell like wet dog! ", he teased resting his hands on Ben's shoulders. He gasped when the brunette gripped his ass harshly. "Good, then I can cover you with my scent", the half beast teased before ducking to bite over the same mark on the blondes hip, gripping when he began to fidget. "B- Benny!", he whimpered, the soon-to-be-kings canines digging into his skin. Yes, it hurt, but Chad was used to it and grew to enjoy it. As long as he could mark up his back and chest with scratches, Ben could get rough and bite on him like his favorite chew toy.

Technically, he was.

The perfect prince ran his hands through Ben's hair, tugging at the thick layers while the hybrid kneaded his ass. The brunette looked up at his boyfriend with a grin showing his canines "Let them know who you belong to", He pulled Chad’s lips back to his, but this time not letting him go wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. Ben moaned as he slide his tongue into Chad’s mouth,trying to guide him onto the bed with him.

He moaned as Chad’s lips trailing across his jaw,”Benny?”, he whispered hotly against his skin. Ben couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes,”hm?”, he asked, manicured nails raking up and down his sides. The prince flinched as Chad sucked on his lobe, before pulling back.

“ _If you don’t get in the shower, your not getting any ass for the rest of happily ever after_ ”

At the mention of that Chad hopped back, fixing his towel around his waist, a fucking smirk on his face. Ben huffed in annoyance, standing as well,”Fine, shower it is”, next thing Chad knew he was hoisted off the ground. The beast just picked the blonde up and began to walk over to the connecting bathroom, as if he was nothing.

The natural born charmer shrieked as he was lifted from the ground, automatically wrapping his legs tightly around his waist,"What the flounder! Ben, put me down this instant!", the Prince ordered struggling to break away, only for the beasts arms to tighten around him. "No,I'm gonna take a shower and your coming with me.", he stated more than offered.

Chad continued trying to push him away, but he knew it was useless against his beastly strength. Instead, he was looking down at him with a pout,"Benny! We don't have time for -", he was cut off by a harsh slap on his buttocks and a growl, which shut him up completely. Ben didn't like when Chad whined when he wanted his way, said pretty princesses who act like crybabies don't get prince's and castles.

Chad bit his lip, blush bright on his cheeks, as he still maintained eye contact with him. Even though he had just gotten spanked, he intended to be stubborn. After a few seconds he let out a defeated sigh,"Fine! I guess I can be little tardy just once". He offered with a small giggle, pressing his forehead against Ben's. This would be worth being late, just him and Ben taking a nice long bath together.

Besides, the leaves will still being changing this afternoon, and tomorrow, and the rest of the week. They had all the time in the world, until Mal comes looking for them of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! My peoples!! Hope you like the new fic! I love Chad Charming×Ben, it's my second favorite Disney Descendants OTP! I was so pissed when I couldn't find any fanart tho!! Anyway, Mal×Jane coming up. Any ideas, Jaylos was smutty, Chen or Bading was fluffy, so what's up next for Mane or Jal (btw I need ship name ideas)


End file.
